


V is for Victory

by selinakyle47



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyle47/pseuds/selinakyle47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Lirillith for Fandom Stocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is for Victory

"Aren't you worried about the security cameras?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"In that case..." Karina let out a breathy sigh as she leaned back against Barnaby, her head falling to the side, all the better for him to continue trailing butterfly-light kisses down the side of her neck. "Carry on."

"Hmm...I thought I was just doing that," he murmured. His fingers tightened around her hips, allowing him to pull her flush against his erection. Thankfully the elevator doors opened with a soft chime before she could do more than gasp in surprise, and together they stumbled out and managed to find their way to Barnaby's door.

Normally, Karina didn't have much difficulty punching in his code, but Barnaby had now moved to her shoulder and was slowly nudging the thin strap of her dress down her arm with his teeth. The distraction forced her to enter the numbers twice before the door slid open and with a low chuckle, Barnaby gently shoved her inside.

As the door closed behind them, Karina wriggled out of his grasp and headed for his throne-like chair, still the only seating available (despite repeated offers to properly break in a new couch). Feeling Barnaby's gaze on her, she added an extra sway to her hips, and by the time she'd settled herself comfortably across from him, his eyes were practically smoldering behind his glasses. 

"So," Karina said, in an unaffected tone as she could manage with her heartbeat racing wildly, "I won." She tugged at the brightly-colored sash wrapped around her for emphasis.

"You did," he acknowledged that with a slight nod, the corners of his mouth lifting in a small smile.

"And the bet?"

"Whenever you want to claim it."

Kicking off her shoes, Karina planted her hands behind her and let her legs fall apart, enough to make the hem of her dress ride higher on her thighs. One pale eyebrow lifted in response to the blatant invitation.

"How about now?"

Barnaby loosened his tie as he slowly approached her, his smile turning into a predatory smirk that threatened to steal the breath from her lungs.

"Whatever the Queen wants."


End file.
